Maxx
by DarkOmega
Summary: No this is not related to Vampire D but, there are vampires in it. A very evil man named Maxx and a small girl named Kyoko.


**-MAXX-**

My name is Kyoko Omega Allen. Yes, I know wired name but that isn't really part of my story is it. Anyway this story is about Maxx. Who is Maxx you may ask. Well I guess I really have to start from the very beginning to tell you about Maxx and about me.

I stared school at Parry Oaks Pre-school threw 5th at the age of 3 years. I was the youngest in my class but the smartest. My mom was a lawyer and my dad a doctor at the major hospital in our small town. We were a very well know people having the reputations of a big family and big family traditions. The town was small enough you knew each town persons names and there children's names. My mom said it was different in the city there were millions of people all together. My mom had always told me that one day I would go there and we would go shopping and see the fancy things. But, I never really wanted that all I wanted to see were the millions of people. I was a quite type of girl. At school I didn't make many friends only one and that was Katie but, she would only talk to me when she had too. Or her mom told her to hang out with me. I never hung out with anyone. For some reason my parents didn't find it a problem, unlike the school who said it was not normal for my age. My mom said I was just antisocial, what ever that meant, and that it was fine for a child younger then the rest to fell like that and that my feelings were fine. So the school dismissed it as just antisocial.

The only person who was truly nice to me was a boy named Chris who just happened to be the best friend of Maxx. I meet him the first day of Pre-K. Walking threw the doors as my mom's car drove away in quick hurry to work. She'd already pre-ordered my lunches and I had already memorized the code to get it. I looked down at my empty hands not even noticing where I was walking till I ran right into Chris. I looked up kind of in a shock as I said a very quite sorry not even noticing that I was on the ground. I stood. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes just like me. I was skinny at the time too skinny. Then I refused to eat anything I had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes that everyone adored. I wore blue jeans and a black tee-shirt along with my black back pack and shoes. I had made a point that my favorite color was black.

"You should watch out where you are going, kid." said a voice behind, Chris.

It was Maxx he had black hair and blue jeans and a black shirt on he looked tough and he was skinny and almost scary looking as he walked passed me and down the hall to a girl chatting with her and her smiling away.

"Don't worry about him," said Chris helping me pick up a fell things like a pencil and a note book off the floor that had dropped when I hit him, "My name is Chris, what's yours?"

He asked as he handed him the last of the stuff that had fallen from his arms.

"Kyoko," I said quietly.

"Come on, Chris." called Maxx's voice from behind me.

"Nice to meet you, Kyoko," said Chris running to Maxx, "See ya."

I'd seen Chris and Maxx a lot the school was small and yet I was quite and usually didn't go out of lunch room for break. I would doodle or write or even help the kitchen ladies pick up the trays that had been left. They would ask why I didn't go play. I would just shrug at them. They tired to get me to go outside a few times but, It never worked and I stayed alone inside doing as I pleased at my own pace. I did that for years but, as the years went on so did the torment of not going out side. I was in 5th grade when it got bad it was a week before school started and my mother got Leukemia. My dad told me that she would not live threw it and for us to be there as much as possible. I had no idea what Leukemia was all I knew of it then was it killed people. I spent that whole week at the hospital with her. She seemed fine and for the first time my dad dropped me off on the first day of school. I was worried about mom that was all I could think about when the teacher called my name for the 5th time.

"Oh, sorry, present." I said raising my hand and then putting it down.

She just went on not even going off it. She then made us a seating chart putting us in groups of two. That was the worst thing I'd ever heard of. Instead of normal alone stuff we would have to do it together and the worst part I was pared with Maxx. He gave me a goofy kind of smile. I knew what he was going to ask me. And he did.

"So, you that smart girl right so you can do all my homework can't you smart girl?" he said in front of the whole class when the teacher had left the class room to talk with another teacher.

I didn't say anything just kept drawling on my doodle page. Some people would worry by the things that I drew and others would call them masterpieces. They were of crosses and demons, some of my mom and dad. He grabbed it from me opening it pulling the pictures out and looking at them and then ripping them in half. My eyes went wide at the blank table and the ripping sound of each of my pictures of my mom and dad being demolished by this stupid boy and before I could even think I pushed Maxx. But instead of him falling he grabbed me roughly on the arms and he glared at me. It was scary and yet evil at the same time all rapped up into one. I had gained many pounds and was more then pudgy. My hair was ragged and my eyes a mossy gray. He threw me to the ground.

I did his home work and at the end of the year the most wonderful news came to me but, was most bitter all at the same time. Mom had to be moved to a bigger city hospital so we would be moving. After finding out about Maxx he home schooled me and as my 5 years of schooling went like that. That was when my mom died. We did just as we planed gone shopping and seen the sites and everything we always wanted to do and then she died I was there I was always there I stayed most of my days in her hospital room. My dad was there too and that night he told me we were moving back to our little town again, that I would be starting public school again. He told me there was more moral support there that he needed. And I agreed even know I missed my mother I knew he missed his mother as well and I might as well get over my selfishness because it was his house and he paid for it and so on and so forth.

I knew nobody would recognize me when I returned I had lost all the weight I had gained and was nice and curvy as some people had said. My hair had turned black midnight black and my eyes a crystal blue. My dad said I had my mom's hair and his eyes and that was more then true as I got ready for the first day of school. I was 17 now so yes, in question I could drive and in my Toyota, Echo my dad gotten me for my birthday was more then I could ever ask for. We'd only moved a week ago and some friends and neighbors recognized my dad but, when I walked in to school with my long straight black hair and blue jeans and black top I baffled everyone. I was still keeping to my selfish. I saw people I remember from grade school but they didn't remember me. I went to my first class math. I was a geek when it came to math I knew everything I had a 3.5 gpa in math as I sat the teacher called roll I realized the eyes all looking at me. She didn't' do it alphabetically either but by seating. 'Thank god I am in the last row' I thought to myself.

I soon realized that the two boys in front of me were none other then Maxx and Chris. Chris sitting closest to me as the teacher called my name and I said present everyone turned toward me. I looked back and from being in the city so long I just said,

"Hey nothing to stare at here but the teacher," they all turned seeming impressed by looking back but Maxx's eyes were still on me as he smiled at me.

Class went threw as normal get this signed get that signed and so on so on. I thought I had heard snoring a few times. As the bell rang Maxx walked up to me grabbing my arm as I turned and almost flipped him but surprised him by pulling away so easily.

"Don't touch me!" I said that very clearly almost nose to nose with him as I walked out of the room and into the hallway.

He ran after me.

"Your not still mad about what I made you do in grade school are you?" he asked grabbing my arm again.

This time I flipped him and he looked up at me in sheer shock and so did everyone in the hall as Chris ran behind me and to Maxx. I walked away to my locker and then to my class. I got the reputations of a dangerous girl and everyone left me alone and I was more then grateful for that but, as for Maxx he wouldn't give up on it. I finally turned.

"What do you want, Maxx." I said angrily eating my lunch.

"I just wanted to say, sorry." He said.

"Ok, now leave me alone." I said walking away and going to my normal stuff.

For the past 5 years I had learned so much and a thing that my parents or parent would never know what I liked to sing. And I song there in my spot my alone spot.

"Wow." came, a voice from behind me as I shot up.

It was Chris.

"What are you doing, here?" I almost screamed at him.

"What are you doing, here?" he said.

I marched out of the room ignoring him. I didn't want anybody to hear me sing. It was my mothers and my secret and no one else. I was caught up with my thoughts I forgot that I need to catch the bus because my car was in the shop. I missed it and I began on the way home by walking. After about 5 minutes of walking it started to pour down rain. This wasn't uncommon for the beginning of winter. 'At least it isn't cold' I thought to myself as a car drove beside me with Chris and Maxx inside.

"Kyoko, your house is on fire!" screamed Chris at me.

I ran as fast as I could toward my house remembering daddy was getting off from work early.

"Get in." screamed Chris.

I didn't hesitate and got in as Maxx who was driving drove quickly to my house as I jumped out of the car. They were right there were police officers and firemen along with an ambulance. I ran toward the house but, was stopped by a fireman.

"My dad's in that house." I screamed.

The fireman looked at me he looked almost sad as he told me my father was dead that he had died from when the stove had blown up. I stood there in shock as I fell to my knees my face in sheer shock as I felt Chris's arms around me. I pushed them away angrily. I had no where to go nothing. My family was gone I was of age to take care of myself. The fireman just looked at me sympathetically and they all left as I was on my knees in front of my house. I hadn't noticed that Maxx and Chris were still behind me as Chris wrapped his jacket around me.

"Hey, you can stay with us, till you get on you feet, we have an extra room and everything and I promise we will leave you alone." said Chris.

I nodded as he led me to there car and Maxx drove off all of us not knowing what to say to the other so the silent drive was a bit odd. There house was big it was black from the out side like one of those haunted houses you see in movies. Except this one was more up to date with a garage. Chris helped me out and into the house it was nice. Black shaggy carpet black counter top kitchen with red burgundy walls it seemed kind of gothic. The hallway was blue a darker blue as he led me down the hallway and to some stairs they were the spiral kind but they were in the wall so there not that scary so I thought to myself. Chris ran into a room and came out with some girl pajamas and under clothes.

"Maxx's room." He said rolling his eyes, "don't worry there brand new just pulled them out of the package, there is a bathroom up stairs you will have the whole upstairs to yourself, dinners at 6 I mean if you are hungry."

I only nodded taking the things shivering in my wet clothes as I walked up the stairs. I walked up the stairs and opened a door at the top of the stair case as I walked in I found a huge king canopy bed. It had a big black silk confider and I was almost scared to touch it there were bared windows it was kind of scary. There were a few black book cases full of books and a desk in the corner of the room. I saw a double door beside it walking to it opening it to see a bath room all in black. Black was like a primary color wasn't it. I took a shower coming out and putting on the clothes Chris had given me. The shock hadn't even hit me that my parents were both dead and now I was in Chris and Maxx's house! I put my hair up in a pony tail surprised that the clothes actually fit. It was just a top and long baggy pants the kind I liked.

'I guess Maxx was ok…" I thought, "at least he had some fashion in him.'

There was a knock on my door I hadn't realized what time it was. I walked to the door my hair up and my black eye liner under my eyes. I didn't cry. I never really cried not like when I was little. I knew a person died on there on terms by god's terms and what ever was ahead of me I would have to go at with a full force determination. I opened it to see Maxx I stood there looking at him tears wanted to go down my eyes looking at him but, I didn't.

"Time for dinner," He said beginning down the steps.

I followed behind down the hall that I had walked down with Chris and into the living room. It was a pretty good sized living room the front door was opened and I could smell chicken and pork being cooked on a grill. I had never eaten much even when dad made something, which wasn't normal because of his schedule; I usually just made a hot pocket or order in something. For such a small town it had its spots. I hadn't eaten in about 2 weeks well only if you call some pixy sticks and a tootsie roll dinner. There was a table set outside and it was lightly raining. I loved the rain. Chris pulled out my seat for me as I walked out behind Maxx and sat at the table.

"You don't have to go to all the trouble…" I began.

"Its nothing." said Chris, "Well go check what we can find in you house tomorrow after school there's only a week left aren't you graduating with us this year as a junior."

I nodded.

"Were a serve yourself kind of family you could say so just help your self." said Chris.

Maxx had already gotten his plate full of food and Chris followed I only got a hot dog and only ate half of it then stared at the rain.

"So, where is you mom." asked Maxx.

"In heaven." I said.

Maxx looked at me for a minute and laughed. I looked at him.

"Oh, you weren't joking were you." He said.

"It nothing may I be excused?" I asked.

They both nodded and I went up to the room they had given my and sat in the window seal watching the rain hit the window staring into the darkness of the outside world. There was a knock on the door who knows how long later. I walked to it opening it to see Chris.

"I am sorry about, Maxx." Began Chris, "He says stuff he doesn't mean."

"It's fine." I said, "Thank you. I probably need to get a job and an apartment."

"Why don't you come with us." asked Chris.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Oh, Where going to Japan and China for our graduation, I bet it would be a blast if you could come anyway, I would really like it if you would." said Chris.

I looked up at him.

"I don't know." I began.

"No worries about the money take it as a graduation present and you can stay here as long as you want." He said giving me a hug.

I let him hug me as he waved and told me good night. I waved back walking to the bed and sitting on it. I didn't know why but I was very tired. I lay in my bed thinking of the trip I was to take. I finally fell asleep after an hour conversation with myself which would have been awkward if I was in a room with another person.

The next morning I woke from Chris gently shaking my shoulder. I looked up at Chris sleepily.

"Hey, you better get up or you will be late for school." He said, "I will give you a drive and here is a pair of jeans and a shirt I think that will fit you."

He handed me a black tee shirt with a pair of blue jeans. I wonder where he got them but didn't ask. He left as I got dressed and did my hair and makeup. All I need this week was a pencil but I grabbed my backpack anyway putting it over me and making me bed quickly and out the door. I passed Maxx room he was standing there looking at me.

"Good morning, sleepy head." He said to me walking behind me as I headed to the kitchen.

"Morning." Was all I said back Chris already in the car waiting as me and Maxx got into the car.

School was normal and the best part was I didn't have to go Thursday of Friday. Everyone had heard about the fire and all asked if I needed anything. They even shared there lunches with me even though my dad left me over half a million dollars for the rest of my life in his will. I was far from broke. Chris knew that I had told him threw a note in 2nd period. He just smiled and said it was still his graduation present and refused to take any money from me. He was a confusing boy. Finally the end of the day came. Maxx was going over to his other friend's house this afternoon so it would just be me and Chris. And for some reason I felt ok with that. After school we got into the car and headed over to where my house used to be but only now ashes. I ran out of the car I don't really know why I did it but I did running onto the ashes that were once my house. We searched for an hour finding pictures clothes and other thing that we could scarf up. I found one picture of me, my dad and my mom. Chris held me as the first sign of real tears happened and he only let my cry into his chest for what seemed like hours. I couldn't stop I yelled at him hit his chest wanted it all to be over. I even cursed god. But Chris held me and never once let me go. I heard a car and footsteps but didn't look up I didn't want to I couldn't my make up was smeared and my eyes were more then puffy and I couldn't stop crying.

"Is she, ok." asked Maxx's voice.

I cried harder at that I had never cried that hard maybe when I was little but, not like that not so hard. I felt two arms come behind me and hold me like the two where protecting me. I felt safe with both of them safer then being with my father. And maybe even my mother. I cried still and they held me like I was a infant never letting me go not a chance and I knew they never would. I finally stopped crying and my hunger was telling me I needed to eat. I hadn't ate lunch even though the offers where endless. I wasn't hungry. But now from the wasted energy of crying my tummy was crying for food. Chris and Maxx laughed trying to lift as many sprits they could from me. I couldn't help but laugh a bit they held me for a few.

"Let's go get something to eat, that ok with you little one." Chris asked wiping my tears away and fixing was he could of my make up.

"Yeah, and a big tube of ice cream for each of us and we can stay up all night and watch scary movies, I mean we all don't have classes till the afternoon." said Maxx.

I nodded so did Chris. Maxx gave me a squzze a backward hug. Chris hugged me as we got the stuff we had found and put it in the car and Maxx got into another car which must have been his and we drove to a near by Mexican restraint. I ate three burritos, which was a lot for me; but the boys pied my plate with other food. I only ate half of what they gave me and by the time dinner was over I was more then stuffed. We ran by the store on our way back to the house and got ice cream and rented some scary movies like saw and saw 2 and others. And we did just was Maxx had said and stayed up all night watching movies and getting full on ice cream. I woke up the next morning in Maxx's arms. Chris had an early class and I knew it and Maxx had me for the whole morning. He had a tight grip on me too and he wouldn't let me go. He was warm I had to admit that and I fell back asleep on his chest. I woke up on my bed there where clothes. A blue tee shirt and some jeans also some under things. I very much wondered about Maxx. We drove to school in silence and when we were at school he went straight to his friends that were over by the side of the school not even caring if I were there or not. I got out of the car walking into the school and going to my first class I only had 2 today. Hooray for me I guess. One was in English so it was no problem and the other one was in Math, again no problem. At lunch I sat next to Chris he told me that we were going to leave tomorrow instead of Friday because he could get cheaper tickets for the plane that way. I only agreed. I mean I had no one else and if we were leaving tomorrow fine. He told me we would go shopping after school for clothes and other personal things. I had never started my period which I thought was odd but, my dad said I was just a late bloomer. I would only agree my mom said it was a blessing. I would only laugh at her. Thinking about them made me sad I missed this badly and my heart ached for them.

After school Chris and I drove to a Wal-mart my favorite store in this small town, maybe because it have everything, Clothes, food, you name it they probably had it. We first went and got me a roily suitcase he gave me a big blue bag I liked it. I looked at it as we put it in the car and went along. Here came the fun part. I hadn't ever got my own clothes. Yes, I know it sounds babyish an almost adult couldn't shop for clothes. When I told Chris this he laughed and helped me find some that would fit. I mostly got jeans and tee shirts and then I got hoodies I got 5. Chris only laughed he was surprised at how much I liked them and we were in the men section as I am holding clothes up to him he thought it was funny and tickled me. I didn't think it so funny but, I didn't say anything. We got all the things I would need and headed home from the store. Maxx was there and others I guessed considering there were more cars in the drive way.

"Probably hanging out, because were leaving tomorrow." said Chris.

Chris helped me bring everything in threw stares we made it upstairs.

"Man, did you get her enough." came Maxx's comment.

"Not even close to what your room is, Maxx." said Chris back.

Maxx was quite after that and while packing I fell asleep it was late and when I woke the lights were out and I was in bed. Chris must have covered me I thought sitting up at a big clash of thunder shock the house. I screamed loud I hated storms. Chris seemed to be there in 2 seconds followed by Maxx as I screamed again from the thunder in which I was already under the bed from.

"Hey, where are you?" came Chris voice from above the bed.


End file.
